Obvious
by fujinakaheero
Summary: Heero catchs Duo cheating on him... what happens? Read and Find out. It's sad at the end. This is a one-shot and a song fic, I do not own Blink 182's song Obvious though. Just R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Blink 182's song Obvious. But I do own this story!  
  
A/n: Hey everyone! I felt like doing a song fic, this is a one-shot so I hope you like you. I love Duo, he is one of my favorite characters in Gundam Wing but I just had an urge to write something like this, Anyways I hope that u the reader enjoys this story and if you like Gundam wing check out my other stories, just look me up and you'll find all my stories on mediaminer! So on with the story...  
  
Obvious  
  
HEERO'S POV  
  
I saw you again  
  
I think you used me again  
  
should we try this before we give up and move on  
  
and pretend to restore what we have and hold on  
  
Duo and I laid there in our bed both panting now after one of our love making sesons. Duo and I have just gotten back together last week after a big fight which had me kicking Duo out of our home, I had thought Duo was cheating on me and just using me, but now that I look back on this day I see that I was sadly mistaken for I was right the first time I thought that.  
  
At times like these  
  
it's obvious  
  
Duo got up from our bed and began to change.   
  
"Duo, koi where are you going?" I had asked him that day, just before that night... but that comes up after.   
  
"Just out for a bit, I have to meet some people somewhere. I'll be back later." He didn't look me in the eye at all though when he was telling me this. But he had made it look like he was fixing his boots at first when he was talking to me. I got up from our bed and went behind Duo and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back towards my naked body.   
  
"Heero let go, I have to leave. I'll be back later. I'm just gonna go out with some friends." I let him go at that point just to make him happy.  
  
"Okay, aishiteru koi." I said as I went to grab a pair of boxers and out them on.   
  
"I'll see you later." That was the first time he didn't say I love you back to me. I remember he would always tell me that he loved me everytime he went out... something wasn't right I just felt it. I got up and put some clothes, right then I knew that I was going to see something that I didn't want to. Yes I was going to follow Duo.   
  
I saw you again  
  
I know you fucked him again  
  
can you comfort yourself with a sense of revenge  
  
are you leaving me here with the taste of the end  
  
I watched as Duo walked to a house about half hours away from ours. He knocked on the door and soon after a guy with blonde hair and was about two inches taller then me answered. I knew this guy... I saw Duo with him that day that I thought he was cheating on me. Could I have been right? I walked over to the house and kept low as I looked in the window what I saw though made my heart break in half. There the guy and Duo were making out on a bed, hands running over each other's body. My mind was racing, one side was telling me to beat the living crap out of the guy while the other told me to just bust the door down and show Duo that I wasn't stupid. Finally I just walked away, my heart now gone, dead I was alone, my body was cold, it felt as if nothing was running through it. It felt like I was an empty shell.   
  
I waited for Duo to come home afterwards, I would tell him and then leave him. Leave the earth for good. I would probably end up on colony L1 and make myself a new life that didn't have Duo in it. He never loved me or else he wouldn't have fucked that guy that he was with. I thought I was good enough for Duo, I tried not to be the perfect solider but instead be Heero, the one with emotions, well I guess that just wasn't good enough for him. I hate him, I know I love him but I hate him right now. I packed up my stuff in a duffle bag and waited.   
  
Duo came in alitttle later that night, smile on his face as he came into our room which was pitch black. Duo squinted through the dark to get a look on me. I had that mask that I once thought was long gone, on once again. No emotions played across my face as Duo turned on the light. He looked alittle surprised to see me just sitting there, looking like I was spaced out.   
  
"Hee-chan what's wrong? You look like... well you look like you are spacing out.... Heero?" Duo now looked me in the eyes and stepped back slightly, he knew my mask was in place after two years of not wearing it. His eyes flashed what he was feeling which was worry. When I spoke, it was emotionless and cold just like my heart  
  
At times like these  
  
it's obvious  
  
at times like these  
  
it's obvious  
  
"Duo I'm leaving you for good, I gave you another chance and you took advantage of it. It's obvious you don't love me and now I must leave you. I saw you and that guy at his house. You fucked him and I'm just in your way, so now you can be with him. Good-bye Duo. Have a nice life." With that I grabbed my duffle bag and walked past Duo as he stood there in shock. No use looking back though, if I did I might just want to stay and comfort him but he doesn't deserve that, what will he do? Just use me again and again. He didn't need me. I'm not needed in this world any more and at times like theseit's obvious.   
  
I saw you again and again and again  
  
there's some room to move on, to move on, to move on  
  
and I saw you again and again and again  
  
how do we fix this if we never have vision  
  
When I said I wouldn't look back I lied, I did look back and that's when Duo fell to the floor, hands over his face as he sob into them. Yeah it hurt seeing him like that but it had to be done, he already broke my heart, something I would neverbe able to repair. As I walked to my car visions on us together played across my mind, I loved that man and he used it against me. Using me as if I was just another play doll. I could tell he never loved me, he'll probably be over this withinthe next hour and be with his boyfriend. I headed to the air port and phone it to book a flight to colony L1. I would live there or atleast die there. I knew I wouldn't be able to live like this. Duo was my light, my soul. I gave myself to him and he took full adantage of that. Never again would I let anyone in my life. Never again would I be able to trust.  
  
I saw you again and again and again  
  
there's some room to move on, to move on, to move on  
  
and I saw you again and again and again  
  
how do we fix this if we never have vision  
  
In a way I guess I'm moving on, well I'm moving that is, away from the problem. I thought one day maybe, just maybe wecould get married and have a happy life together. That was my vision of the future, but his was probably a vision without me in it. I called Quatre and asked if I could stay over there when I got there for a bit. I told him I would explain everythinglater when I got there. The way he sounded told me he was worried that something had happened. And yes his space- heart was right. Something indeed did happen. After I got off the phone with Quatre a guy ran a red light and hit me... I'm not sure what is happening on the outside world right now, because I'm in a coma. I should know this I had to learn about it while I was training with J. Your probably wondering how I'm telling you my story, well that's because I still can talk just in my mind, I still remember what happened and that's all that replays in my mind right now... I wonder if I'll everwake up or just painlessly die in my sleep...  
  
I saw you again and again and again (at times like these)  
  
there's some room to move on, to move on, to move on  
  
and I saw you again and again and again (it's obvious)  
  
how do we fix this if we never have vision  
  
I saw you again and again and again (at times like these)  
  
there's some room to move on, to move on, to move on  
  
and I saw you again and again and again (it's obvious)  
  
how do we fix this if we never have vision  
  
A/n: Okay well now your wondering if I'm gonna write more... I'm thinking of doing a sequal right now after I post this story... yeah I know I have to work on Just Like You but now I want to start something new. Anyways, this is a one-shot but the sequal will have more then one chapter so I hope you read and review!   
  
Drags muse from closet, which happens to be Wufei!   
  
Hey Wuffers! I just wanted to know, do u do tantrick? I mean you seem like a person that would do something like that.   
  
Sees Wuffers blush bright red INJUSTICE! I WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING!   
  
Oh really okay, well come along we have some more writting to do for this story, your wife will even star in it this time! and maybe even you... well maybe.  
  
Chang: Injustice! I shall star in it no matter what, I am after all helping you write this story so lets get moving! MOVE IT SISSY!!!!!  
  
Okay.. ouch! hey no hitting people over the head, I'm stupid enough already with 1 and half brains cells in my head. I like to keep those ones for school, I mean I need it for math since it's my best subject and science I need to to write down all those loooonnnngggg notes! And well music... I don't use my brains to play trumpet so ya know.  
  
Wufei starts to snore then grunts as the chatter stops Oh good your done talking, MOVE IT NOW! smacks writer over the head again which causes her to fall to the ground   
  
Okay well ne ways... JA NE! HOPE YOU READ AND REVIEW MY STORY CUZ I LIKE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!   
  
Fujinakaheero 


End file.
